Basuko Mazeran
Basuko Mazeran (マゼランバスコ, Mazeran Basuko) - jest zmodyfikowanym Arrancarem o numerze #35 w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Stworzony na podstawie umiejętności Tetsuyi Shina. Wygląd Basuko jest niemal całkowitą kopią Tetsuyi Shina. Ma taką samą wagę i wzrost, ma krótkie czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jest dość dobrze zbudowany. Rozróżnia go jedynie to, że nosi białe szaty Arrancarów i pozostałości maski Hollowa na szczęce. Dziura Hollowa znajduje się w żołądku. Charakter Basuko jest bardzo pewną siebie osobą. Uważa, że nikt nie ma z nim szans, a także nie docenia swoich przeciwników, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do jego klęski. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Shimon Yaku przybywa do sali, w której przebywa Basuko i Kushishutofu Burando. Mazeran przedstawia siebie jako zmodyfikowanego Arrancara, posiadającego moce Tetsuyi Shina, a jego towarzysz Sasori Akasuny. Yaku jest tym bardzo zdenerwowany i mówi Arrancarom, że udowodni im, że są tylko marnymi podróbkami, pokonując ich bez uwolnienia Zanpakutō. Następnie Zastępczy Shinigami rusza do ataku, używając Shunpo i wykonując zamach mieczem na dwójkę, lecz oni blokują go. Rozpoczyna się zacięta walka na miecze. Basuko i Kushishutofu są atakowani przez Yaku z zadziwiającą prędkością atakuje mieczem, starając się trafić przeciwników, lecz oni z łatwością unikają ciosów. Po chwili Burando używa Hiryugekizokushintenraiho bez żadnych inkantacji i o mało co nie zabija Shimona, który w ostatniej chwili uniknął ataku, będąc zszokowanym tym, że użył tego bez inkantacji. Sam natomiast używa Sōren Sōkatsui na Basuko, lecz ten unika tego bez zbytniego wysiłku, zaledwie uchylając głową. Mazeran zaczyna się też wtedy z niego śmiać, uważając, że nie jest z niego żaden Shinigami, tylko zwykły słabiak. Zdenerwowany Yaku rusza na Basuko, lecz nie zauważył Burando, który przeciął tył jego pleców, lecz zanim mógł zadać głębszą ranę, Yaku używa Shunpo i ucieka na drugi koniec sali. Basuko prowokuje go, mówiąc by był mężczyzną i stanął do walki, lecz Yaku nie słucha go i zaczyna obmyślać jakiś plan. Zanim jednak Yaku mógł to zrobić, dwójka zmodyfikowanych Arrancarów używa Sonído i pojawiają się tuż przed Shimonem, szykując się do przebicia go. Shimon zatrzymuje jednak gołą ręką ostrze Basuko i poświęca swój bark, który Kushishutofu przekłuwa. Yaku przeprasza za drobne nieporozumienie, gdyż stwierdził, że jego duma i pewność siebie nie pozwoliły mu docenić siły jego przeciwników, po czym uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, i natychmiast atakuje dwójkę z Honoo no Bachi, co powoduje, że uciekają. Yaku natychmiast wstaje do walki i Basuko z Burando natychmiast wystrzeliwują w niego Cero, lecz on używa Ten no Nami, by zablokować wodą siłę ataku, a następnie Arashi no Kami, by uwięzić przeciwników w gigantycznym tornadzie, podczas gdy z zewnątrz atakował ich różnymi technikami, gdyż tornado robiło chwilowe dziury w wietrze i przepuszczało je. Po chwili Shimon wyłącza technikę i widzi zipiącą dwójkę Arrancarów, która ma potargane swoje ubrania i jest w wielu miejscach posiniaczona. Yaku stwierdza, że jest w szoku, gdyż jeszcze żyją. Mazeran wrzeszczy wtedy, by ich nie nie doceniał, na co Shimon odpowiada, że nigdy tego już nie zrobi. Dwójka aktywuje wtedy Resurrección i uwalnia swoją prawdziwą formę Hollowa, po czym obydwoje po raz kolejny wystrzeliwują swoje Cero. Shimon dokończa swoje zdanie, mówiąc, by oni tego też nie robili i tym razem unika ataku odskokiem. Burando używa wtedy Sonído i pojawia się tuż nad Shimonem, starając się kopnąć go, lecz Shimon schyla głowę, po czym łapie nogę przeciwnika i rzuca nim o ścianę, przy czym Basuko próbuje uderzyć pięścią w twarz i udaje mu się to, a Shimon uderza w ścianę. Basuko strzela w niego Cero, lecz Yaku mimo wszystko blokuje go i używa Shunpo, by pojawić się tuż przed Arrancarem i przebić go mieczem. Po chwili wyciąga ostrze, by zablokować atak Burando, który już się otrząsnął. Następnie dwójka odskakuje, a Kushishutofu używa Byakurai, lecz Shimon unika go z łatwością. Zastępczy Shinigami kontratakuje Sōkatsui, lecz i ono zostaje uniknięte, a wtedy dwójka jednocześnie używa Shakkahō, powodując zderzenie i mały wybuch czerwonej energii. Zanim dym zdążył opaść, obydwoje walczą na miecze, po czym Basuko łapie Shimona za nogi i próbuje go przytrzymać. Shinigami jednak wyrywa się i teraz jest naprawdę w szoku, że ten żyje, po czym widzi, jak rana Arrancara zostaje natychmiast uleczona. Mazeran stwierdza, że przy ich Natychmiastowej Regeneracji nie może im nic zrobić i dwójka zaczyna się śmiać. Shimon zarzuca im wtedy, że powinni docenić swojego oponenta, jeśli wymagają tego od niego i wtedy aktywuje Ennetsu Jigoku, spalając swoich przeciwników, odwracając głowę, podczas ich cierpienia. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Będąc zmodyfikowanym Arrancarem o mocach i umiejętnościach Tetsuyi Shina, posługuje się na poziom mistrzowskim mieczem, będąc w stanie walczyć ostrzem w każdej z rąk, lub też mogąc łatwo sparować ciosy i wyprowadzać kontrataki. Cero: Jego Cero wydaje się być przeciętne, gdyż jego moc niwelowała się przy zderzeniu z Arashi no Kami. Kolor Cero to czerwony. Jedną z ciekawszych cech jest to, że ładuje się za to bardzo szybko. Mistrz Sonído: Basuko pokazał imponujący poziom w posługiwaniu się techniką szybkości Arrancarów, potrafiąc zaskoczyć nawet Shimona w jej użyciu. Hierro: Basuko wydaje się mieć przeciętne Hierro, będąc w stanie zniwelować słaby atak mieczem. Natychmiastowa regeneracja: Basuko wykazał naprawdę wysoki poziom natychmiastowej regeneracji. Po tym, jak Shimon przebił go mieczem, Mazeran po chwili wstał, a jego rana uległa regeneracji. Chwalił się również tym, że dzięki niej Shimon nigdy nie wygra. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Ma dużą odporność na ciosy, negując słabsze rany. Wysoka moc duchowa: Basuko ma dość duże pokłady Reiatsu, choć nie są one tak wielkie, by równać się z Shimonem. Jego energia przybiera kolor ciemnego granatu. Zanpakutō Tauro (タウロ, Tauro); po japońsku i hiszpańsku "Byk": Zapieczętowana forma przypomina tantō. Rękojeść jest koloru niebieskiego. *'Resurrección': Komendą uwalniającą jest Rycz (咆哮, hōkō). Pokrywa całe jego ciało, oprócz głowy, z której znika pozostałości maski Hollowa. Na głowie wyrastają dwa rogi, podobne do byka. Jego wzrost także ulega zwiększeniu. Ręce wydają się posiadać coś podobnego do rękawic bokserskich, zaś buty są całe pokryte kolcami. : Specjalne Zdolności Resurrección: Basuko zyskuje znacznie na sile fizycznej. Jest także bardziej odporny na obrażenia i szybciej się regeneruje. Również jego Cero wydaje się silniejsze. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od sławnego podróżnika, Vasco da Gamy, zaś nazwisko od innego podróżnika, Ferdynanda Magellana. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Números Kategoria:Mężczyźni